


letter c

by luminoux, svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, linawan ang mata para sa haoshua, sana di macopyright ni miss yeng, seoksoon, seoksoon rise
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminoux/pseuds/luminoux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Kaarawan ni Soonyoung at gusto lang naman niya magpakalasing kaso habang pinapanood niyang pumindot sa videoke ang best friend niyang si Seokmin, mukhang naunahan na ata siya nito.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	letter c

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI060  
>  **OPM:** Chinito - Yeng Constantino  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Unang-una sa lahat, to the prompter, thank you sa prompt na ito!! Natuwa talaga ako magsulat para sa dalawang ito, lalo na at puro kasiyahan at kalokohan lamang. Sa mga magbabasa, salamat sa inyong oras! 
> 
> Sa totoo lang nagcram lang ako para dito so expect typos or minimal errors (sana)
> 
> Naubusan talaga ako ng tagalog 75 ba ako sa Filipino nung hayskul? lol.
> 
> Ayun. Tama na kuda, otor.
> 
> All rights go to Star Magic. Charot.
> 
> Enjoy! (Ano tagalog ng enjoy?)

Pinanood ni Soonyoung na um-order ulit sila Jun at Jihoon ng isa pang round na bucket ng red horse at smirnoff habang sinusubukan niyang wag isipin ang nag-aabang na resibo sa kanya pagdating ng uwian.

Birthday naman na niya mamaya. Sampung minuto na lang.

Sige na. Hayaan na niya.

Binigay naman sa kanya ng mama niya ang credit card nito at wala rin binigay na limit sa gagastusin kaya sige, kalma lang.

Naalala niya pa ang mabilisang aya niya sa buong tropa niya pagkatanggap ng credit card at tugon nila na mas excited pa sa kanya dahil bukod sa birthday niya ay iinom sila ng parang wala nang bukas.

Sino pa ba ang hihindi?

Kahit sila Hansol at Chan na may striktong mga magulang nakahanap pa ng kanya-kanya pang palusot para lang makasama.

Hanggang ngayon nga, naririnig niya pa ang hiyaw ni Seungcheol nung binalitaan ni Soonyoung ang tropa na sagot niya ang lahat, mapa-alak man o pulutan.

Hindi naman niya iddeny, excited naman talaga siya i-celebrate ang ika-22 niya ng pamumuhay sa mundong ibabaw.

At bukod doon, ggraduate na rin silang lahat ng kolehiyo sa makalawa.

Saktong sakto lang.

Nakangit lang si Soonyoung habang dinadaan ang tingin sa buong kwarto.

Sa harap niya, kung saan nag-aagawan sa song book ang namumulang sila Seungkwan, Seokmin at Chan, mukhang duling na sa paghanap ng kantang nais awitin.

Nilipat niya ang tingin sa mga nakaupo sa mesa at napangiti.

Nakaupo sa dulo ng mesa ay sina Mingyu, Seungcheol, Wonwoo at Jeonghan na nagpapaligsahan ata na maubos ang natitirang mga bote ng beer at nagyayabangan pa na wala nalalasing sa kanila.

(Lasing na sila.)

Kasunod naman nila ay sina Hansol at Jun na napiling tirahin yung pulutan. Katabi rin nila si Jihoon, na ayun, kitang kita na inuulam na ang sisig at liempo dahil sa plato nito sa harap niya at ang katabi niya na dalawang extra rice.

Si Joshua at Minghao naman na halatang lasing na lasing na ay lumipat pa sa katabing table para lang mag lampungan.

Tamang cringe lang silang lahat at wala na nag-abalang sumigaw ng 5 seconds dahil alam na nilang magtutukaan sila kahit walang mag-utos.

Masaya si Soonyoung para sa kanila though, kasi ang tagal na rin nagkakapaan ng nararamdaman ang dalawang ‘yan.

Salamat sa alak, ano?

Napailing na lang sa lahat si Soonyoung habang natatawa.

Ang kalat kalat.

Pero hipokrito na kung sa kanya manggaling dahil alam naman ng lahat na as a full-fledged gemini, walang pinagkaiba si Soonyoung.

Natal chart pa lang kinatatakutan na eh.

Proud naman siya doon, siyempre.

Madalang sa talambuhay ang maka-puno ng gemini sa buong natal chart at feeling ni Soonyoung nakompleto niya ang mga dragonball.

Waw. Goku kabahan ka na.

Anyway.

Pinanood niyang gumalaw ang orasan sa taas ng karaoke at sinabihan niya na rin ang tropa niya na sabayan siya sa pag abang kaya tumigil silang lahat sa mga ginagawa nila.

11:59

12:00:

Bente dos.

Happy Birthday, self.

Sakto namang pinindot ni Seungkwan ang Happy Birthday fanfare sa karaoke at sabay sabay silang tumayo at dinaganan si Soonyoung para batukan, yakapin at siyempre, batiin.

“Happy Birthday, Pre!!!”

“Gago echbidi!”

“Haberday tsong, next year uli ah?”

“Soons, piberday.”

“Haaaaaappppyyyy Biiiiiirthdaaaaaay!!!!!!”

“Salamat sa painom bro!”

Hay. Mahal na mahal niya mga kaibigan niya.

Nang makahinga na at nagsi-balikan na sa kanya-kanyang upuan, dumating na ang waitress na dala-dala ang dalawang bucket ng beer kasabay ng isa pang waiter na dala ang apat pang order ng pulutan.

Nagsihiyawan naman sila doon dahil bagong alak at pulutan?

Isa lang ang ibig sabihin no’n.

Nagsisimula pa lang ang gabi.

“BENTE DOS NA AKO MGA GAGO.”

Sabay sabay silang tumayo at tumagay para sa isa pang taon sa buhay ni Soonyoung, at sa katapusan ng isang yugto sa buhay nila.

Sino ba namang mag-aakala? Makakatapos rin sila ng kolehiyo?

Ang sarap isipin.

Kumuha na siya ng isang bote ng smirnoff at uupo na sana siya nang nilapitan siya ng best friend niyang si Seokmin.

Umakbay ito bago nagsalita, “Soonie ko. Broooo. My bro. Brethren. Happy Birthday!” Masayang bati nito.

Natawa naman si Soonyoung dito dahil alam niyang lasing na lasing na ang kaibigan. Amoy na amoy pa ang bakas ng alak sa hininga.

Pareho lang sila ng tolerance ng best friend niya pero mukhang naunahan na siya nito malasing.

Hinila niya si Seokmin para yakapin ng mahigpit.

May tama man o wala, gusto niya lang din ipadama ang pasasalamat sa pagsasama nilang walang kupas simula high school.

G-graduate na sila pero sinong mag-aakala na magkasama pa rin sila hanggang ngayon?

Silang dalawa siyempre.

Alam ni Soonyoung na wala na siya ibang mahahanap na makakasundo niya sa mundong ito maliban kay Seokmin.

Maraming salamat, universe.

“Thank you bro!” Sagot niya.

Umalis si Seokmin sa pagkakayakap, hinawakan ang parehong pisngi ni Soonyoung at malasing-lasing na sinabi na, “Forever tayo bro, ah?”

Nginitian niya ito, ramdam ang pag-init ng mga pisngi niya at sa puntong ito, hindi na niya sigurado kung dahil ba ito sa alak o sa pinagsasabi ng best friend niya.

Tumango na lang si Soonyoung, dahil wala na siyang ibang hihilingin pa.

“Aba ikaw lang gusto ko makasama habang buhay, bro. Forever!”

Lumawak naman ang ngiti ni Seokmin, niyakap siya muli, at bumulong, “May… may sasabihin pala ako bro.”

“Ano ‘yun bro?”

Humiwalay na sa kanya si Seokmin, inagaw ang mikropono kay Seungkwan (pagkatapos ma-mura nito), at lumapit sa videoke.

Tinapik tapik ni Seokmin ang mikropono para tawagin ang atensiyon nilang lahat.

“Hoy mga bobo!!” Sigaw nito, habang nagtawanan ang lahat.

“Lasing ka na pre!” Asar sa kanya ni Mingyu.

Hindi naman nagpatalo si Seokmin at sumagot sa mikropono, “Mas mapula ka pa sa’kin, gago!.”

Nagbatuhan ng asar ang lahat doon, dahil totoo nga naman. Papulahan silang apat na magkakatabi roon kasabay ng pag-angal na lasing sila.

(Eh lasing na nga.)

Nagsalita ulit si Seokmin, “Alam niyo namang lahat na kaarawan ng pinakamamahal kong kaibigan na si Soonyoung Kwon,” Tiningnan niya ang lahat, at muling humiyaw ang tropa nila.

“Mahal na mahal mo nga eh,” Kantsyaw ni Chan at humalagpak sa tawa sila Seungcheol habang sina Hansol ay pumalakpak naman.

Napatigil rin sa paghaharutan sina Minghao at Joshua upang tawanan ang sinabi.

Nagkibit balikat naman si Soonyoung bago ibalik ang tingin sa best friend niya.

Ano deal? Pinakamamahal niya rin naman na kaibigan si Seokmin ah?

“Shh. Ako magsasabi, ako magsasabi, ako magsasabi, “ Paulit-ulit na sambit ni Seokmin nang papikit-pikit kaya lalong lumakas ang tawanan nilang lahat sa malalang kalasingan ng tropa nila.

“Para sayo ‘to, Bro. Labyu, Bro. Labyu.” Kumindat ito bago isandal ang ulo niya sa telebisyon ng videoke, kasunod ng pagpindot ng mga numero sa binabalak nitong kantahin.

Tres. Otso. Otso. Sinco. Uno.

Tumaas naman ang kilay ni Soonyoung nang marinig ang tunog ng napiling kanta at makita ang pamagat nito.

Ha? Langhiya talaga ‘tong bro niya.

Sa dinami-rami ng kanta.

Nang-aasar ba best friend niya?

Hindi na napigilan ni Soonyoung ang tawa nang ilapit ni Seokmin sa bibig niya ang mikropono, dumampot ng tamburin sa gilid (Saan galing ‘yon???) at nagsimula na kumanta.

“Mapapansin mo ba, kaya ang tulad ko?” Inangat nito ang ulo niya para titigan si Soonyoung.

“Kahit nasa sulok lang ng iyong mga mata?” Sambit niya habang hinahawakan ang dulo ng sarili niyang mata at tinuro ulit si Soonyoung.

Lumayo naman siya at naglibot sa buong kwarto.

Napaka performer nga naman talaga.

Sumampa si Seokmin sa table nila Minghao at Joshua at tumawid para umupo at pumagitan at umakbay sa dalawa, pero ang tingin ay ibinalik kay Soonyoung,

“Mahuli mo kaya ang pagsulyap sa'yo?” Tuloy nito sa pagkanta habang naka-pout.

“Kahit na hindi naman ako ang iyong kaharap oh, Chinito.” Kumindat sa kanya si Seokmin bago tumayo at lumipat sa tabi nila Seungcheol.

Soonyoung takes a long swig of his beer habang chincheer niya ang masayang pag-perform ng best friend niya.

Cute talaga ng best friend niya. Hay. Lalo na kapag ganto ka-saya.

Umiling ulit si Soonyoung habang hinayaan niya ang sarili na tumawa ng tumawa kasabay ng tropa niyang mga wasak na rin.

Umakbay si Seokmin kay Jeonghan bago bumirit sa tenga nito at pumikit, “Balang araw ay… malalaman mo riiiiiin.”

Sana okay ka lang, Kuya Jeonghan. Sa mic pa lang ang lakas na ng boses ni Seokmin eh, imagine ‘pag nasa tabi pa ng tenga mo. Jusko.

Pinanood ni Soonyoung ang biglaang pag-alis ni Seokmin sa pag-akbay at naglakad ulit papunta sa kanya habang mahinang tinatapik ang bawat ulo na madadaanan niya gamit ang tamburin.

“At kung ikaw ay nakatawa, ako pa ba ay nakikita?”

Sunod sunod na ’aray’ ang narinig niya sa tropa kasi hindi naman talaga mahina ang pagtapik ang ginawa ni Seokmin sa mga ulo nila.

Soonyoung almost feels sorry for them pero nang sapakin ni Jihoon si Seokmin ng kutsara bilang ganti, hindi na niya pinigilan ang halakhak na lumabas sa bibig niya.

Pero alam nilang lahat na hindi lang kutsara ang kakailanganin para matinag ang isang Seokmin Lee. It would take more than that.

“Nalilimutan ko ang itsuuuura koooo,” Sumampa muli si Seokmin sa isang silya, inalog ang tamburin at tinuro ang kamay kay Soonyoung, “kapag kausap na ikaw!”

Sunod-sunod na naghiyawan ang tropa at sumingit si Junhui ng, “Hoy Soons, ikaw daw!!!” at binatukan siya nito.

“Hoy, masaket!” Binatukan ni Soonyoung pabalik si Junhui bago ibaling muli ang tingin sa kumakanta niyang kaibigan. Gustong tawanan isa-isa ang mga tropa niyang walang-sawang inaasar siya ng sunod-sunod.

Bumaba na si Seokmin sa silya at nagpatuloy ulit, dinaanan si Seungkwan na halos hikahin na sa kaka-irit, kinuha ang kamay nito at inikot siya sa kinatatayuan.

Sa pagbitaw niya rito, kumembot si Seokmin sa tono, surprisingly, “Sana naman ako'y pakinggan, at nang ikaw ay malinawaaan.”

Sinamahan siya ni Seungkwan kumembot, at sa puntong ito, tumabi sa kanila si Hansol at Chan na parehong namumula at pareho rin nag-nanais na sumayaw katabi nila.

Nagpalakpakan ulit ang mga lasing at nagsihiyawan, sila Mingyu, Junhui, at Seungcheol naman, ayun, napagkasunduan na tumayo at sumali sa sayawang nakikita sa mga video sa karaoke.

Nanatiling nakaupo sina Jihoon (na busy sa pulutan at di daw matutunawan kung sumali), si Wonwoo, Minghao at Joshua na nagtinginan at nag-ambagan na lamang sa pagkanta ng mga liriko.

“Dahil nabihag mo ang aking paaaaningiiin at damdamiiin, “ Tumigil sa pagsayaw ng isang segundo si Seokmin bago tinawag ang pangalan ni Soonyoung, at tumuro muli sa kanya,

“Oh Chinito…” Mabilis na binitawan ni Seokmin ang mic at tamburin at bumuo ng puso mula sa kamay niya upang i-direkta ito kay Soonyoung, “Chinitoooo.”

Sa puntong ito, lahat na sila’y sumasabay sa pagkanta ng Chinito, kasunod ng panunukso kay Seokmin at Soonyoung.

Bahagyang umirap na lang si Soonyoung sa kanila kasi napaka-issue talaga ng mga ‘to, ano?

Kumakanta lang si Seokmin.

Kinakantahan siya kasi kaarawan niya.

‘Yun lang.

Wag magpadala sa panga-asar, Soons.

Mahinang banggit niya sa sarili.

Muntik na rin siguro siya natulala dahil sa pagbalik niya sa mundong ibabaw, magi-ikalawang chorus na pala ang kanta ni Seokmin at hindi namalayan ni Soonyoung na nakatitig lang siya kay Seokmin, at nakatitig din ito pabalik.

Lumawak ang ngiti ni Seokmin at madaling sinuklian ito ni Soonyoung ng sariling ngiti.

Dahil sa dagat ng panunukso ng barkada nila, ang namumulang Seokmin lang ang nakikita niya.

Ang namumulang Seokmin lang ang mahalaga.

Ngunit lumipas agad ang munting sandali nila dahil inabutan ni Jeonghan si Seokmin ng isang shot at mabilis namang tinungga ito ng binata, halatang nadagdagan agad ang tama at pumikit-pikit pa.

Doon na napagdesisyunan ni Soonyoung na tumayo para ilayo ang best friend niya sa mga masamang espiritu.

Pero sa pag-abot niya sa kamay ni Seokmin, siya ang biglaang nahila nito at binawasan ang distanya sa gitna nila at.. teka, kailan pa lumakas ‘to? Nagg-gym ba ‘to?

Tila natigilan at walang ma-imik si Soonyoung sa sindak ng lapit nilang dalawa ni Seokmin.

Doon napagtanto ni Soonyoung ang init, hindi sigurado kung nanggaling sa paligid at nasiraan sila ng aircon, o nanggaling sa katawan nilang dalawa, baka epekto ng nararamdaman niya o ng alak, Soonyoung hopes it’s the latter.

At tumigil ang mundo… charot.

Bente dos ka na Soonyoung tama na Moira.

Si Miss Yeng ang OST natin ngayon.

Hindi tayo binabayaran, but still.

Ehem.

Pero ayun nga.

Kasabay ng init, nakaramdam rin siya ng pagbaliktad ng sikmura at pinlano na niya sisihin ang sisig na kinain niya kanina.

Humina pa ang ingay ng mga kaibigan nila at ang sabog na tunog ng karaoke nang mapunta ang tingin ni Soonyoung sa mga mata ng best friend niyang nasa harap niya.

Napalunok nang makita na bago pa niya ilipat ang mga mata niya’y nakatitig na sa kanya ang kababata,

Gusto niya magbiro, gusto niya mang-asar, pero walang lumalabas sa bibig ni Soonyoung.

Kung posible pang may ilalawak ang ngiti ni Seokmin, siguro ito na ‘yun.

Dahan-dahang inangat ni Seokmin ang mic sa mga labi niya at mabagal na tumuloy sa pag-awit, halos pinapahaba ang bawat salita at sigurado siyang wala na ito sa tono.

Pero sino ba talaga may pakialam?

“Sana naman ako’y pakinggan, Bro.” Ha?

May bro ba ‘yung lyrics?

Binitawan ni Seokmin ang tamburin at ginamit ang libreng kamay para haplusin ang pisngi ng may kaarawan lalaki (birthday boy)

Ni-trace ni Seokmin ang mga daliri, mabagal na inaakyat sa mata ni Soonyoung, “At nang ikaw ay malinawan.” Ngumiti ng saglit si Seokmin

Hindi alam ni Soonyoung kung bakit nahihirapan siya huminga. Napasobra ba siya sa inom? Nad-dehydrate? Kailangan niya ba ng space?

Natigil ang pag-iisip niya nang ibagsak ni Seokmin ang kamay, subalit ito’y may sariling plano. Inabot niya ang kaliwang kamay ni Soonyoung at idinala sa position ng puso niya, sa kaliwang dibdib niya,

“Dahil nabihag mo ang aking paningin,” Mahinang kanta ni Seokmin at inangat ang mga mata sa mata ni Soonyoung para matitigan niya ng maigi, “at damdamin.”

Alam niyang lumakas ang hiyawan ng tropa niya ngunit nang muling kinuha ni Seokmin ang kamay at simpleng hinawakan ito gamit ang sariling kamay?

Nabingi na siya.

Naririnig lamang ang pagtibok ng puso niya.

Kinakabahan na dahil lang talaga ito sa kalasingan ni Seokmin at wala nang iba.

Kinakabahan na baka umasa na siya agad dahil sa kinikilos ni Seokmin ngayon, sa harap niya.

Na parang umaamin--hindi. Imposible.

Nawala agad ang mga iniisip niya nang hawakan ulit ni Seokmin ang pisngi niya, nakatitig na parang may ipaparating.

“Oh, Chinito. Chinitoooo.” Sa puntong ito, lahat na sila kumakanta at nag-iingay sa inuman, at may maliit na parte kay Soonyoung na umaasang tama iniisip niya.

Natapos na ang kanta at naiwan si Soonyoung na tulala habang nagtatalon sila Seungkwan sa kinatatayuan.

Ano nangyari?

Nalibot ang tingin niya sa kwarto, lahat ay nagsasaya, pumapalakpak, kinakantsayawan sa isasagot ni Soonyoung.

Siguro dapat siya ma-pressure pero ni hindi niya nga alam kung ano isasagot niya.

Ano ba tanong?

“Bro,” Tawag ni Seokmin, na nasa harap niya pa rin, buong mukha namumula, bibig nagaalangan kung ngingiti ba o sisimangot.

“Oh?”

“Ramdam mo na ba, Chinito?” Simpleng tanong ni Seokmin. Kumurap kurap si Soonyoung kasi nga, namumula’t nag--iinit na ang paligid.

Ngayon, pagbigyan na lang natin si Soonyoung sa mabagal na reception at may amats na rin ang ating bida.

Nag-buffer. Nag-loading.

Bawat tingin, bawat turo, bawat lapit sa kanya habang umaawit kanina.

Sandaling binalik siya ng mga ala-ala niya sa nakaraan; noong nagkakilala sila ni Seokmin, noong naging magkaibigan sila, noong nagkalapit sila lalo at hindi na mapaghiwalay kahit saan man magpunta.

Narinig muli ang tanong ng “Forever tayo bro, ah?”

Tuluyang napagtanto na niya na sa bawat pagsasama, bawat ala-ala nila ng matalik niyang kaibigan,

Hindi niya alam bakit ngayon lang nag sink-in sa kanya.

Ngayon lang napagtanto na may kahulugan ang bawat isa.

Bumalik na siya sa katinuan, sa mundong ibabaw, kung saan kaarawan niya at kasama niya ang pinaka-malapit niyang mga kaibigan, at ang pinaka-mahalaga sa kanya nakatayo sa harap niya, nag-aabang ng sagot.

Mahinang tumango si Soonyoung, ngiting mabagal na nabubuo.

Sumalamin naman si Seokmin at lumawak lalo ang ngiti, pati ang mata ayun, nakasabay sa kasiyahan.

Anong paboritong ngiti ni Soonyoung, ika nga.

Hindi niya alam kung sino sumunggab, sino lumapit, sino nagsimula.

Hindi na rin naman importante ‘yun kung hinahalikan na niya ang dating best friend niya, yes mga kapatid ang sarap, at ia-assume na lang na magkasintahan na sila.

Kasi?

Patatagalin pa ba nila?

Ngayong andito na sila, pagkatapos ng taon-taong binuo na pagsasama.

Pero sige, baka tanungin niya mamaya para masigurado, pag dumating na ang bill at naguuwian na para padlock, tapon susi na talaga.

Ngunit sa ngayon?

Sumabog sa hiyaw at tuwa ang kwarto, lahat sumisigaw ng “Sa wakas, mga gago.”

At hindi na pinansin ni Soonyoung ang sambit ni Wonwoo ng, “Mga hangal, bayad, nag-aminan sila bago graduation.”

Hindi na rin pinansin ang ang negosasyon na nagaganap kasi sabi nga ni Junhui, technically, graduate na sila, seremonya na lang.

Masaya si Soonyoung.

Maligayang kaarawan talaga.

Dahil nasa bisig na niya ang matagal na dapat,

Nasa piling na niya ang kinantahan siya ng Chinito, kahit napaka-lasing, kahit may panukso sa mata niyang 10:10,

Kahit muntik na niya di seryosohin kasi kilala niya masyado ang kaibigan--ay kasintahan na pala--at lasing man silang dalawa o hindi,

Isa’t isa lang naman ang laging sagot.

Si Soonyoung at Seokmin lang ang laging sagot.

Or Letter C.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** Yay short and sweet lang hehe thank you kung natapos mo ang aking akda! Mahal kayo ng sebongs hehe happy birthday rin, Cheolito! Kahit birthday ni Sunyang dito hahaha.
> 
> Also, of course, Thank you MODS, ang galing galing niyo sobrang idle ko kayo sana masarap nga talaga ulam niyo gabi gabi hehe 
> 
> Lastly, but not the least, sa prompter, thank you talaga for this prompt. Natuwa agad ako sa prompt at sobrang na-excite na kunin at isulat. Sana napasaya po kita kahit kaunti ahu.


End file.
